


Fareeha's Angel

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing more than Angela would want, then to soar up in the skies. It's where her lover would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fareeha's Angel

t was like a goddess had fallen from the skies. Fareeha was injured, and the medic called Mercy came to her aid. The angelic wings and the white outfit suites her. She felt warm from the gentle touches, not from the blood running down her legs. This was true bliss before she fell unconscious. They might've not met, if she didn't decide to enlist herself. It didn't matter if anyone was against it. Her mother was a part of Overwatch and now it was her turn. Everyone knew the rockets she rained on her enemies. A lot of them feared her and it insured their victory. This time however, she had made a wrong move. The unit she had was almost slaughtered. Mercy came in with a few soldiers, they needed the back up. Fareeha will never forget those blond locks. 

If only she had gotten her name.

The infirmary was storming full of new patients and nurses. She'd be lucky to see the doctor tonight. It's possible that her leg might've been broken. Fareeha didn't want to even glance at it. There was lot's of pain beforehand, during the time she had passed out. This wouldn't be the first time they had met. In the Omnic battle she had Mercy by her side, it was like fate had brought them together. She wanted to believe that they were meant to know one another. The battle was ruthless, but with someone who could revive the dead, Mercy was their beacon of light. Fareeha felt relieved to know that they had survived. She was falling endlessly into an emotion she never felt before. Mercy was the first to approach her afterwards. They were assigned to be in the same unit.

It only made her feel giddy and tried to stay professional. Her excitement wasn't unnoticed as Mercy giggled, that voice made her blush. "It's nice to finally meet you Pharah, or can I call you Fareeha?" asked the angel before her very eyes. She'd rather be spoken for her code name around others. Mercy was special and she wanted to be close friends. They started to call each other on first name bases. The name Angela suited her so much, her own Angel from the skies. Even if it was only the two of them, they were the perfect team. One of them dealing fierce damage, and the other a healer or buffer. Fareeha became inseparable from her friend. Angela would suggest something whilst she agreed immediately. During meals, they would be spotted always together.

Fareeha finally knew what love meant.

After a battle Angela had been injured, she had rushed towards the infirmary. There was so many things she had blamed herself. Fareeha felt like she should have watched her more closely. It wasn't fatal and would take weeks of recovery. She decided to take some days off to be around her, those moments were the best days of her life. They would gossip about the other soldiers. Mercy had wonderful tales as a doctor, though she'd never give out names. It was a fun way to pass the time. There was countless men that would try to court her. She wasn't interested in any of them. Some of them had done it in ridiculous fashion. Fareeha didn't know made her do it, she said it anyways, "What is your type then?" This question made her nervous instead of Angela. A large part of her wanted to know if she felt it as well.

"I'm interested in.."

Those pausing words made her shift around in her seat.

"Someone who is smart."

This was a normal answer and something everyone would expect.

"Someone who can make me feel like I'm flying."

It was an understandable description of feeling in love, she had to hear more.

"Someone, in the heat of battle, would search for me in worry."

Angela must be interested in soldiers. Most of the people she had been around were from Overwatch.

"Someone who is looking at me right now. Wondering how I feel about them, when the answer is very obvious. I love you Fareeha."

It was almost like that flying feeling, that Angela said earlier. In her opinion it was even better than that, this wasn't in the league of soaring through the skies. The sky couldn't make her feel so loved. Angela could only be number one in her heart. She didn't hesitate to kiss her own angel, there was no one more perfect in her eyes. Only that one special person could fly off with her, it didn't matter if it was into battle or a midnight flight. Angela was the only person she wanted to fly with. They spent a lot of time together, mostly with Angela on her bed and trying to recover. This was fine with her, she didn't need to be anywhere else. She used up her days off, until she had to go off to battle. It made her sad but she had to go.

Angela told her she'd be in battle with her soon, it was a promise. They were in battles again like old times. A few more challenges in their ways. People figured out their secret relationship, all of their friends had supported them. It only encouraged them to not hide anymore. They could be seen holding hands towards the cafeteria. Sometimes they would be invited to a party and be declined. Angela would say they had a fly date. It made perfect sense that they would spend all their time together. They rarely got the days off. When Fareeha wasn't fighting, there were times that Angela had injured patients. She's wait for her in their room after training. Every night they would cuddle and go to sleep. The rare nights did happen, both of them would off flying somewhere.

Fareeha would use her jets to send her into the skies. Angela would use her beam to fly up as well. The two of them laughing and flying around. It might've been childish but nobody would complain. They did this around town as people pointed. Nobody minded the sign of hope in the skies. For them, it was just two soldiers out on a patrol. Fareeha lived for these moments. Even if they had to go out into battle again. They had a long night of having fun, now they had to gear up in the morning. Angela had to shake her vigorously when she passed out on the floor. Her back sore and following the orders of her fiance. Fareeha had purchased a ring and proposed that night. It felt like she had to do it, otherwise she might never be able.

They both wore matching diamond rings. Angela promised to pay for Fareeha's ring. She didn't want her too but her partner was very persistent. Both of them raced off to meet the others. The mission was simple, they had to escort a payload. Fareeha could've done it in her sleep. She's done plenty of these in the past. Angela however was being sent somewhere else. This made her worry, but she couldn't do anything about it. The other team sent a distress signal and needed a medic. It could be a trap and she didn't feel good about it. Angela tried to reassure her as she tried to depart. She immediately grabbed her face with both hands. Everyone was watching but she didn't care. Fareeha kissed her softly before pulling away lightly.

"Please be careful, I love you."

"I love you too, be safe as well, my little fire rocket."

The last comment made her blush. Her teammates wouldn't let it down. They had left and hours later no signs of an attack. She felt like she should be with Angela right now, these men didn't need her assistance. All they were doing was sitting on a payload. This made her groan and get up from her seat. Fareeha paced around and couldn't keep still. "Relax Pharah, nobody is going to-" said the soldier until a round went through his head. Everyone was alert as she fired her rockets in the direction of the attack. They were being shot from behind as well. Fareeha should've known it wouldn't be easy. They were overpowered by the rapid shots. When she flew up they hit her jet pack. This was a bad sign as she started to fall. The last thoughts were of Angela, her sweet angel.

It was a trap but not in the direction Fareeha had anticipated. They enemy baited the Mercy to go into the other direction. Nobody managed to survive the attack. Fareeha managed to kill many but fell in the end, she couldn't escape death without her savior. Angela raced off towards the infirmary, almost like she could save her. The other doctors had to stop her from seeing the corpse. Nobody could unhear the screams, she was crying and begging to see her fiance. Fareeha had passed away a few hours ago. Nothing could be done to save her life. Angela's ability could only save people that were newly dead and on the spot. She regretted leaving her side, even for a mission. Winston tried to comfort her but nothing could lessen the pain.

Angela known as Mercy, kept on fighting. She awaited for her final moments. Fareeha died in battle as a hero and she would follow that path. It's what the love of her life would have wanted. They would meet each other, on the other side. Her end came in the shape of the reaper. Mercy had injuries from her armor to her wings. This made her look like a fallen angel. Reaper smirked as he walked over to her. The person who would end her life was an old friend, it was fitting. There wasn't much chatter. He might've said a few words as she listened. Most of it didn't matter as she smiled up at him. It only made him confused, from anyone else they would beg to be alive and she wasn't doing that. Mercy only smiled, even as the tears had formed.

"Hello old friend, it's good to see you again."

"I'm not your friend, Mercy."

"It doesn't matter, I just want to be in the skies, like I've always wanted. Do as you must."

"With pleasure."


End file.
